Rick Cramer
|birthplace = Marietta, Georgia |family = |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Rick Cramer (not to be confused with the professional golfer of the same name) is an American actor, voice actor, and producer. Biography Cramer was born in Marietta, Georgia, on June 6, 1958. In addition to living in Georgia, he lived in Florida, Texas, and Tennessee. In the latter state, he graduated from Franklin High School. Afterwards, Cramer served in the U.S. Air Force for six years. After receiving a discharge from military service, he moved on to become an actor. When he got his first feature film role in the 1991 action film Ricochet, Cramer fabricated all of the credits on his acting résumé. He went on to land a number of other film and TV credits during the peak of his career. On Criminal Minds Cramer portrayed Curtis Burton, the abusive, alcoholic father of Todd and Cormac Burton, via flashbacks in the Season Twelve episode "Keeper". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Keeper" (2016) TV episode - Curtis Burton *Mistresses (2014) as Security Guard *Dead Man's Bluff (2013) as Detective Healy (video short) *True Blood (2012) as Robert Rollins *The Ropes (2012) as Cop (2 episodes) *Super Shark (2011) as Colonel Caldwell *Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) as Foster Edgars (video, voice) *Dead Space 2 (2011) as Foster Edgars (video game, voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2010) as Captain Mike Wilson *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) as Diego Garcia Soldier *Life (2009) as Deputy Smith *The League (2008) as Geoffrey Warner/The Grey Raven (short) *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Mr. St. John *Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) as Ice Hockey/Corridor Guard *Live Free or Die Hard (2007) as MP Rodriguez *ER (1997-2007) as Officer O'Bannon/McCormick (2 episodes) *Vanished (2006) as Kidnapper Man *Tailfeathers (2005) as Tough Guy (short) *Venom (2005) as Ray Sawyer *The Young and the Restless (2004) as Guard (3 episodes) *Monk (2004) as Second Nazi *10-8: Officers on Duty (2003) as Monty *The West Wing (2001-2003) as Officer/Colonel/Military Aide (5 episodes) *The Battle of Shaker Heights (2003) as German Officer/Mr. Thomas *Scare Tactics (2003) as Unknown Character(s) (3 episodes) *She Spies (2003) as Mueller *Hidden Agenda (2002) as Colonel Gantz *Nowhere to Hide (2002) as Sgt. Wright *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) as Worker #3 *Terminal Error (2002) as Detective *Showtime (2002) as Duty Officer *Charmed (1999-2002) as Guard #2/Nicholas (2 episodes) *Rat Race (2001) as Test Driver *Air Rage (2001) as Deadman (video) *Spin City (2001) as Vince *Special Unit 2 (2001) as Big Brother *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) as Watch Officer Jerry Boyd (video game, voice) *Family Law (2000) as Cop #1 *Fail Safe (2000) as Unknown Character *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) as Seamus McGowan *The X-Files (2000) as Guard *Pros & Cons (1999) as "Chip" the Nazi *Hang Time (1999) as Chuck *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) as Ringo Washburn *Facade (1999) as Cop *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1998-1999) as Mercenary #1/Belac (2 episodes) *Three Secrets (1999) as Pilot Sam *Sons of Thunder (1999) as Hawkins *3rd Rock from the Sun (1999) as Stenstrom *Mighty Joe Young (1998) as Police Pilot (uncredited) *Diagnosis Murder (1998) as Jackson *Martial Law (1998) as Bobby Lee Sommerset *Seven Days (1998) as Steroid *Baywatch (1996-1998) as Arnold/Security Guard (2 episodes) *V.I.P. (1998) as Instructor *L.A. Doctors (1998) as Hans *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1998) as Yuri *For Your Love (1998) as Gunther *Counter Measures (1998) as Lt. Slavin (video) *Silk Stalkings (1998) as Mitch *Suddenly Susan (1998) as Ulf *Modern Vampires (1998) as Cop #2 *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1998) as Blonde Prison Guard *Alien Abduction: Incident in Lake County (1998) as Dennis Logan (uncredited) *Babylon 5 (1997) as Earthforce Officer *Most Wanted (1997) as Bus Guard #1 *Total Security (1997) as Helmut *G.I. Jane (1997) as Scorpion Leader (uncredited) *When Time Expires (1997) as Assassin #2 *The Burning Zone (1996-1997) as Military Driver/SWAT Team Member (2 episodes) *Home Improvement (1997) as Lieutenant Commander Gray *Pauly (1997) as Nick *JAG (1997) as SRT Corpsman *Spy Hard (1996) as Heimlich *Sisters (1995) as Cop #2 *Frasier (1995) as Ranger *Night Stand (1995) as Donor #2 *Renegade (1993) as Unknown Character *Cheers (1991) as Matt *Ricochet (1991) as Jesse *Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991) as Mr. Kenner *Knots Landing (1991) as Security Guard #3 'PRODUCER' *Dead Man's Bluff (2013) - Co-Producer (video short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors